Jitterbug
by undergod
Summary: WARNINGS: SMUT, FEMSLASH, PWP. SHARIELLA ONE-SHOT. Sharpay helps Gabriella with pre-show jitters.


_**Jitterbug**_

**Smut by Undergod**

**.  
**

Gabriella looked out from the Garden Club's veranda to the clear sky, clearly in deep thought. This was the bench she and Troy had been sitting on when they decided to audition for Twinkle Towne, the opening night of which was tonight. In twenty minutes. She was already dressed for her role, in Minnie's flower patterned dress and blue cardigan, but she was so nervous that she couldn't stay backstage with everyone else. Instead, she had fled to the roof for some fresh air, and she didn't know if she could go back down now. She was too afraid of the audience that would be watching her performance. She wasn't that good of an actor, and although she had fun singing, she couldn't help but be paranoid that she was going to freeze up, faint, or forget the lyrics.

"_There_ you are." Gabriella turned at the exasperated voice, surprised to see Sharpay clambering up the stairs in heels and a slim red dress. The blonde sniffed in distaste at the smell of dirt and nature, before turning her gaze on Gabriella. "We're waiting for you so we can start," she told her. "You _are_ coming, right?"

"I don't know," Gabriella sighed, turning to face Sharpay. She clasped her hands together on top of her knees, staring down at them uncomfortably. "I probably going to fail. I'll forget the lyrics or fall off the stage or crack my voice or any number of things."

Sharpay sighed. "Alright, Gabriella. Normally, I would just take your spot in the show, but you're so pitiful that I've decided to help you, okay? Close your eyes."

Gabriella did as Sharpay ordered, wondering where this was going. Was she going to do some kind of hokey-pokey hypnosis thing? Or maybe a psychological game, tell her to imagine the audience naked or something?

"Now, the trick is to be confident. To be confident is to be self-assured, and right now you are anything but. Luckily, I am here to help you." Sharpay's voice came closer to Gabriella as she said each word, the brunette fidgeting in her seat. Suddenly, Sharpay's hands were on Gabriella's knees, pushing them wide apart. Gabriella's eyes flew open in shock.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella nearly shouted in surprise at seeing the blonde kneeling between her legs.

Sharpay merely narrowed her eyes. "Trust me, _Gabbi_, I know what I'm doing. Close your eyes."

Nervously moving her hands to grip the seat of the bench, Gabriella complied.

"To be confident, you can't just say the words and magically be awesome. You have to feel it. You have to feel talented. You have to feel _sexy._" Sharpay's fingers trailed over Gabriella's thighs and under her skirt, sending her nerves into a fritz. With her eyes closed, Gabriella was hyper-aware of Sharpay's finger nails scraping her skin, Sharpay's palm caressing Gabriella through her panties. She suddenly realized she was wet, and again her eyes flew open in shock.

She wasn't face to face with Sharpay this time, mainly because Sharpay was hidden by her skirt. Gabriella could feel the actress's soft hair against her thighs, Sharpay's breath on her privates. Was this rape? Oh, Gabriella had never known she could get so wet just because another person was close. Then, the warmth was pulled away, dragging her panties with it.

Gabriella shivered as her wet groin became exposed to the cold February air. "What are you doing?" she whimpered, otherwise not protesting as Sharpay pulled her panties completely off.

"Making you feel sexy," the blonde replied, resurfacing from between Gabriella's legs. Gabriella clamped her knees together, flushing as she watched Sharpay hold up her underwear. "These are really cute," Sharpay had to admit, crumpling the wet material in a ball. "But entirely unsexy. Come on, Gabriella. Have you worn anything other than kids underwear before? Black lace? A thong? The color red?" She tossed the underwear aside, putting her hand again on Gabriella's knee.

Without needing any prompting, Gabriella spread her legs. But instead of ducking back beneath, Sharpay simply rubbed her hands in circles on Gabriella's knees. "_Sharpay_," Gabriella moaned. "Don't be a tease."

Sharpay ignored her, content to let her hands inch toward Gabriella's center as she continued to lecture. "Now, Troy seems to really like you. But the question is, does he make you feel sexy? Because I've never even seen you two kiss let alone touch each other in raunchy ways." Gabriella groaned as Sharpay's fingers brushed her pubic hair, gently massaging with her thumbs. She could feel herself aching to be touched, wet beyond belief, her hips just naturally arching into Sharpay's warmth. "Does he appreciate these smooth, mocha legs? Or this soft, wet pussycat?"

"Sharpay," Gabriella gasped, writhing in her seat, "I need you to..." She didn't complete the sentence, blushing a deep red instead.

"That's not the point of this exercise!" Sharpay reprimanded, her fingers curling around Gabriella's hairs. "How does this make you feel?"

"Like I need you, Sharpay, please," Gabriella begged. Her fingers dug into the wood of the bench she was still sitting on. Breathing had become unbearable, an unyielding need to have those fingers inside of her clouding every other thought. "You're enjoying this power trip, aren't you?"

Sharpay cocked her head and grinned. "Yeah, actually."

Gabriella growled, letting go of the bench to grab Sharpay's hand and direct it toward her aching wet center. "I need those inside of me now," she ordered, rubbing Sharpay's fingertips against her labia.

"_There's_ the confidence I'm looking for," Sharpay laughed triumphantly, dipping the pad of her thumb to stroke Gabriella's clit as a reward. "I'd start finger fucking you right now, but I don't want to break my nails." Gabriella protested as Sharpay moved her hands, but then Sharpay ducked her head under Gabriella's flowered skirt, dragging her warm tongue along the inside of Gabriella's thigh all the way to her core. Sharpay pushed Gabriella's legs up, leaning the other actress back to give her more access to lick and nibble at Gabriella's pussy. Gabriella moaned as Sharpay's teeth scraped her sensitive skin. The tip of her tongue teased at Gabriella's opening, making her hands fall to the edge of the bench once more and grasp as tight as she could as she moaned wantonly. Sharpay was still hidden by her flowery skirt, but Gabriella closed her eyes and envisioned Sharpay's mouth as her tongue snaked inside Gabriella, flicking and swirling and generally driving Gabriella wild. Sharpay's hands still held Gabriella's legs up, all the pressure pushing Gabriella back into the hard bench. But all she could think of was Sharpay inside her, thrusting her tongue deep and hard and--

Gabriella orgasmed with a wordless shout.

When she opened her eyes, Sharpay, was wiping her hands off with a paper towel from the roll sitting next to the watering can. Sharpay wiped Gabriella's fluids from her mouth and face before chucking the towel into the trash can. Other than her smudged lipstick, Sharpay still looked impeccable. She checked the jeweled watch on her bracelet and said, "Five minutes until curtains are up. If you're not there, I'm playing Minnie." She turned and started down the stairs.

When Gabriella pulled herself together, she called out, "Sharpay!" The blonde stopped and looked at her. Gabriella blushed, knowing that she looked thoroughly debauched. She was breathless, a thin perspiration lining her skin, still damp between her thighs. "Thanks," she told Sharpay with a tiny smile.

"Don't mention it," Sharpay replied, looking away and continuing down the steps. Gabriella felt like she was glowing. Sharpay's strange therapy had, oddly, worked. Reaching for the paper towels, she looked up in panic when she heard rapid footsteps climbing the stairs.

Sharpay had come back, a slight pink hue to her cheeks. "I mean, really. Don't mention it. I still don't like you, I still want Troy. This never hapened, okay?" Then she was gone again.

Gabriella laughed as she cleaned up and threw the paper towels away. Now, where did Sharpay put her underwear? Gabriella had been so caught up in the moment that she hadn't kept track. She couldn't go down and star in the production if she was wearing a skirt commando!

She found her panties in a tree planter, dirt clinging to the soaked fabric. Hot blood flew up to her cheeks and, embarrassingly enough, to the deep recesses of her belly where she knew arousal came from. Oh yes, she felt sexy and confident. But enough to go panty-less to the show?

Gabriella thought of what Troy's flustered face would look like when he found out.

Hell yes!

**.**

_feedback appreciated._


End file.
